Danger in the shadow
by Angelsorceress
Summary: REPOSTED A creature born out of the shadows. A lost soul with a dimming light. A destiny darker than hell itself. Together ancient magic and dark powers must combine to save humanity. But at the cost of what price? Pairings: BakuraxOC, YamixOC, SetoxOC, M


Danger in the Shadow

By:

Angelsorceress

Amemahou

Summary: REPOSTED A creature born out of the shadows. A lost soul with a dimming light. A destiny darker than hell itself. Together ancient magic and dark powers must combine to save humanity. But at the cost of what price? Pairings: BakuraxOC, YamixOC, SetoxOC, MalikxOC

Disclaimer: I/we don't own YGO and if we did we would be dancing around… but we do own Miya and Kana

**Ame: Well hiya everyone**

**Angel: Konichiwa!**

**Ame: This the FIRST fic we ever posted**

**Angel: …but not the first one we've written or come up with!**

**Ame: Sad isn't it? **

**Angel: Anywhoooo….. whatever. Enjoy the fic. And don't forget to press that shiney little button at the bottom of the page… I know you want to…. **

Prologue:

A figure sat on a throne, covered with a black cloak that made it impossible to see his face. He generated an evil aura, something condemning and mysterious. The smell of blood covered his hands and specks of it were seen in his sharp vampire like teeth. A pile of bones at the foot of the throne provided décor and a constant reminder to his servants the fate that would befall them if they should displease him. He was the most feared creature in the dark realm. A creature born out of the shadows and out of spite. A creature that fed on vengeance.

His name was feared and never spoken (A/N: we only put that because we have no idea what to name him, suggestions would be nice.) afraid that he would hear and seek vengeance. For that was all he ever knew in his existence. Love was unknown to him. He even chained his only daughter in his realm to enhance her powers, to create the perfect killing machine. The perfect soldier. But she had escaped and he was not at all pleased. All of his minions were searching for her, afraid of their master's wrath. The child had to be brought back or killed as soon as possible, or it would cost them their heads.

He tapped his finger impatiently waiting for his spy to report. There had better be news or woe upon him! And good help was so hard to find now a days… He idly wondered where he could place a new skeleton. The hall perhaps? It was a little dull there… Soon a figure in a dark cloak appeared in front of the throne. It twitched nervously as it sunk on one knee in respect for the being before him. One wrong move and he would be dead on the floor before he could scream. Cold blood red eyes surveyed his spy. "What news do you bring of my offspring?" he commanded, his glare piercing the nervous figure on the floor. The spy bowed his head low, mustering some courage before speaking "My lord, we have located them. We know of their identity. We'll have them before long. I assure you my lord, we are closing the noose around her neck"

The 'master' smiled, pleased. "You may leave." The spy bowed with obvious relief and disappeared. The evil creature grinned closing his fist in midair with a snarl. "She may have escaped but she will be found and punished for her insolence". The dark lord smiled, it wasn't pleasant. it was vicious and plain evil. Think of the smile of a serial killer but much much worse. "Soon after they're dead, I will rule the world…" He smirked. Blood red eyes shining through the dark with malice. "… and nothing will stop me!"

**CHAPTER ONE!**

**Angel: yay! We made it this far! **

**Ame: yay… the first chapter… **

**Angel hits Ame on the head with a magazine**

**Angel: show some enthusiasm!**

**Ame: fine! **

**Amemahou goes in a closet and come out wearing a cheerleading outfit**

**Ame: YAY! THE FIRST CHAPTER! ((says it in a perky way)) **

**Angel: ahhh! Noo! The perkiness! Nooo! **

**falls on the floor**

**Ame:… Angel? Hmm oh well! pokes her in the side and grabs a pixie stick these things are addicting…**

**Angel: holds up a sign saying: we don't own YGO and if we did we would be doing the can-can… enjoy the first chappie!**

**Ame: Ah, by the way… if it starts to sound like yaoi… it's not okay? In case you have a green mind like me… I kind of write those too eh… Anyway… I'm trying my best to make it so… I write both eh! **

**Angel: Just read the fic… ignore…. Ignore… **

Our hero's wandered the shadow realm, lost. A certain thief cursed loudly earning a slap from his hikari. "Ow! Dammit Ryou what was that for?" Ryou slapped him yet again, glaring to emphasize his point. The albino always looked innocent… with those large brown eyes… but underneath that sweet smile… Bakura shivered. He didn't want to think about it. Ever. "Those were for cursing." Marik sniggered and Malik hit him on the head "Marik behave!" He sternly told his yami. Marik pouted but otherwise listened.

Yami sighed rubbing his temples. "Why? Why do I have to be with these two?" Why aren't any of Yuugi's friends _normal? _The pharaoh rubbed his temples again and grumbled quietly, one crimson eye on the tomb robber and tomb keeper."Dunno. Maybe you're cursed" Yuugi said in his normal cheerful voice., violet eyes shining with hidden mirth. Yami turned his head and arched an eyebrow. "Just kidding" His hikari responded and snickered. Yami had to seriously wonder if being in the company of the tomb robber too long has affected his poor poor hikari…

They walked and walked until they grew tired. Wandering an endless darkness is tiring after some time. So they decided to sit down in a funny sort of clearing. Bakura snarled "Pharaoh! I blame you for this!" Shocked, Yami arched an eyebrow. "ME! Who wanted to summon the shadow realm and banish the _MICROWAVE!" _Bakura glared, his left eye twitching. That had hit a nerve. "It would have worked had you not interfered!" He refused to give in to a stuck up snot nosed pharaoh "If I hadn't stopped you the world would be in ruins!" Yuugi swore his yami's face turned an angry red.

"SAY THAT AGAIN!"

The two started arguing. Yuugi sighed and sat down, Ryou following him. It was pointless to interfere. Those two might do God knows what.

"Hay Yuugi wanna play cards?" the teenage albino brought out a deck of ordinary playing cards.

"Sure!" the shorter teen answered turning to face his friend. So as the two yamis' argued and their hikari's playing card, Marik held on to Marik with all the strength he could muster.

"Yami, STOP!" Malik screeched. His grip was slipping.

Marik glued his eyes to Ryous' Hair. Mission: Take it as his own.

"Shiney hair" Malik sighed in frustration. Why was his yami like a crow!

"STOP!"

"Shiney!"

Ryou, hearing the insane yami, put on a hat without ever looking up from his game with Yuugi (A/N: dunno where he got the hat) Marik stopped and looked around, confused "huh? Where did the shininess go?" and promptly started looking for another shiney object.

Malik sighed 'My yami has the IQ of a rug… most of the time' he thought. Marik was busy running is circles for no apparent reason. If he didn't stop soon he'd hit a… BAM! Malik sighed Too late. His yami had managed to slam into a tree. Just like George of the Jungle. Poor tree…

Yuugi put down his cards in triumph. "There Ryou! I win!" The game king smiled and Ryou sighed "I should have known better that to challenge you" The other grinned and started collecting the cards and putting them back into the cardboard box. Ryou grinned. "Good match anyway" With that, he and Yuugi shook hands.

When the two looked up' their yamis' have stopped arguing and was watching them intently. Yami smiling at his hikari and Bakura with a slight frown. No doubt he wanted Yuugi to lose so he could shove it in the pharaoh's face. Yuugi grinned. At least it was over. He didn't really understand whet hay were there. Bakura, it seems was annoyed at the microwave for some reason and banished it to the shadow realm.

Unfortunately it sort of got slightly out of hand, if you can call a gigantic ball of shadow an accident, and if Yami hadn't stopped it, let's just say the world would be consumed in darkness. Yami had only barely stopped it and hence they got sucked into an unknown part of the shadow realm. The two quickly stood up to prevent them from fighting. "Oh? Done already?" Yuugi said his violet eyes sparkling with laughter. Yami shrugged. Yuugi took a quick glance around, checking on everyone else.

Jou was seated, humming an unknown song and drawing in the ground with a stick. Honda was standing looking around warily. Apparently he trusted this place as much as he trusted a diamond back rattle snake. Bakura can take the credit for this. Anzu of course was seated next to Yami and of course Yami wasn't too happy. Especially when she kept grabbing his arm and cuddling it. Yami swore she would be dead by tomorrow if she didn't stop. Seto was standing glaring disdainfully at everything and everyone. Seto came to be there because the 'accident' occurred in Kaibas Mansion. Mokuba was there too because he had ran in with his brother to find out the source of the racket.

Malik was sitting down, grumbling about stupid yamis and next to him was a young girl. She was their age about the age of fifteen. She had long blue hair and smiling grey eyes. In terms of height, she was slightly shorter than Malik. Her name was Naomi Himemiya. She was their new friend from America. A few months ago, she transferred from a New York public high school to their school, Domino High.

She was a cheerful person and can sometimes be sugar high but however she is also a kind person. Although she was childish and naïve, she worked hard. Naomi was always with Malik and the two were "good" friends. Everyone knew they liked each other but the only ones to find out were the two weirdoes themselves. Like when one is asked out, the other would groan or growl and drag the other away. (A/N: )

Marik was shining the millennium rod somewhere near by. Yuugi sighed. They've been in this place for such a long time' he can't even tell how long they've been there. Maybe a few minutes, or a few weeks, it was hard to tell since there was no sense of time in the Shadow realm. Yuugi looked around again and noticed Seto was frowning deeper than usual and he realized he was worried about Rika. Rika wasn't at the room at the time the 'accident' happened. Rika and Seto have been dating for at least 1 ½ years. Yuugi smiled she must be worried sick about them, especially about Seto. Rika was 16 with fiery red hair reaching her shoulders. She had brown eyes and white skin. Plus, she was the only one besides Mokuba who could make Seto smile.

Everyone rested for what seemed like ages. But soon our heroes-if you could call them that-started walking again towards what seemed like a grove of trees. As the approached, they heard voices. They cautiously hid behind the trees. It was a camp. A fire crackled merrily in the center. The silhouette of two people stood somewhere near the fire. The gang crept closer to get a better view of the people. Ryou made the sign of the cross and prayed they weren't going to get killed. But if your with a deranged yami, a kleptomaniac and the pharaoh, trouble followed you everywhere. (A/N: Amen!)

They were two women. One had layered shoulder length blond hair and light blue eyes and had tan skin. She wore a weird robe which looked like it was made for monks sort of. (A/N: angel: ---hits Ame on the head---- Not like that! AM: FINE!) No, it was a sorceress's outfit. She held a golden staff as she paced. Sitting near her was another woman. She had jet black hair reaching a few inches below her shoulder. She had two lines of tattoos on both sides of her cheek. She had donned some sort of monks robe with armor. She wore a collar and in the center was a jewel resembling a cat's eye. Her black eyes were cold and emotionless and her skin was pale but not in a creamy way, more like the paleness of a corpse.

It was strange because they seemed dressed for winter, but these looked like their usual clothes. Since they could see the personalized items added to their clothes. The blond obviously peeved. The other watched her, interested. "This isn't good Kana. We've been stuck in here for ages!" the blond said. 'Kana' arched an eyebrow, a cocky smile on her lips "Not really, Miya" 'Miya' turned and faced Kana, hands clenched at her sides, hissing in rage "This is your _fault"_

"My fault?." Kana asked, all the while, sitting serenely but there was a glint in her eye

"Who decided to do the spell to summon the shadow realm? Who didn't read the rest of the spell? Who didn't make the appropriate safety measures?" Miya sweat dropped and straightened herself with a cough "You have a point there" Then sat down next to Kana. "We're never getting out are we?" Kana shrugged. Miya polished her staff "Maybe… we wont get out… of here" Miya resisted the urge to bash her head on the rock she had in front of her. How the hell did they get themselves into these situations?

"Maybe" Kana said and sighed "Out of all the people to get stuck with, out of all the people to get partnered with, I got you" Miya stuck her tongue out childishly. "But" Kana continued. "There's no one else I'd rather have as a partner." She grinned, exposing abnormally long canines. Miya sighed and played with her magic creating mini tornadoes on the ground. "I'm bored. " she faced Kana "Entertain me" Kana looked at her. Her eyebrow cocked but other wise said nothing. Miya pouted. "Awww… your no fun at all. Meanie" Kana grinned again. (A/N: this part really happened to me. My friend glares at angel who does a victory dance does that to me all the time)

Anzu then stepped on a twig and it snapped. Everyone glared at her. Anzu sweat dropped. "Uh, Oopsies?" Kana and Miya quickly stood up, ready to fight. Kana held up her dagger & Miyas' staff glowed a faint blue. "Kana" Miya said Her eyes narrowing she then spoke a strange dialect. Kana nodded answering in the same dialect. "Come out" Miya called "Or else" Kana narrowed her eyes showing she wasn't playing games "Or else I'll skewer you… or carve your heart out with a dull spoon and MAKE you like it" Miya scowled "Kana, language! Morbid much?" Kana shrugged. "Hey I've done it before" she raised her voice. "And I WILL do it AGAIN!" Miya sighed "Your hopeless"

Seeing as they had no choice in the matter, the whole Gang stepped out, sweating and praying to the deities that were supposed to be watching them. Predatorily, the smile on the raven haired girl face widened and she liked her teeth in a very wolf-like gesture.

"Now" Kana said raising her dagger higher, all the while a creepy smile on her face "Answer our question or I will show you to hell" "Who are you people?" Miya said her eyes once again narrowed. Idly, Kana started twirling her weapon, the smile still on her face.

The YGO gang all gulped, some of them fidgeting and sweating like there was no tomorrow. 'Now what do we do?' Yugi thought.

**Angel: and that's the end of our first chapter!**

**Ame: hope you enjoyed it!**

**Both: AND REMEMBER… READ AND REVIEW!**

**Angel: chapter two will be posted soon **

**Ame: if we get at least one review**

**Angel: I wanna thank everyone who read the fic and who will review… Look! Shiney purple button! Down there! PRESS IT! **

**Ame:… Okay, no more sugar for you! XP R/R! **


End file.
